Dancer
by sabrina0822
Summary: Marissa is dancer who moves in with the Cohens in Newport.
1. The New Girl

"Welcome to Newport, Marissa!" Kirsten Cohen said as she enveloped the nervous blonde in front of her in a hug. "Hi, Mrs. Cohen," Marissa Cooper said shyly. "Oh call me Kirsten. Come in," Kirsten stepped aside for Marissa to pass. They went to the kitchen. "It's so good to see you! You've gotten so beautiful!" Kirsten said brightly. Marissa flushed "Thanks, Kirsten," she said. "Marissa is that you?" Sandy asked as he joined hi wife in the kitchen. "Hi, Sandy," she smiled. Sandy hugged her. "Mom, I can't find my-" Seth Cohen stopped at the sight of the gorgeous girl hugging his father. "Oh Seth! This is Marissa. She's the daughter of some friends of ours. She'll be staying with us for awhile. So she'll be going to Harbour," Kirsten explained to her son. "Not saying that I mind her staying here, but why isn't she with her parents?" Seth asked. "Because she got enrolled in a proffesional dance class," Sandy filled Seth in. "Oh so you're a dancer. That's cool," Seth complimented. "Yes, now, Seth get Ryan and you two can take Marissa's bags upstairs," Sandy said. "Ryan is out with Sadie," Seth said. "Oh Well, then just you can take Marissa's bags upstairs," Kisrten said. Seth groaned and picked up three bags and Marissa picked up the last two.

Seth and Marissa stayed in the guest room ( well Marissa's room now) and talked. "You know what Marissa, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. You have to meet my girlfriend, Summer. And Ryan. Oh but not Saide. She's not cool," Seth rambled on. Marissa smiled. "Yes, I think it is. And as fun as this conversation is, I've been awake since four in the morning, and it is now... four in the morning. I've been awake for twenty four hours," She said sincerly. "Oh. Well, goodnight," Seth smiled as he left her room.

The next morning, Ryan walked into the kitchen to find Seth leaning groggily over the counter. "What's up?" Ryan asked. "Iwas up till four in the morning," Seth replied. Ryan stared at him, confused. "Why?" he asked. "Talking-" he was interupted by a yawn. Suddenly, Marissa walked into the kitchen nearly falling over. "Oh hey, Marissa," Seth said sleepily. Marissa gave a weak smile and then fell onto the floor. Ryan, although confused by the entire scene, went over to Marissa. "Hey. You OK?" he asked, helping her sit up. Marissa nodded. Ryan got a closer look at her. He nearly stopped breathing at how beautiful she was, even when she had no make up on and was half asleep. He helped her stand up. "Hi, I'm Ryan," he said. "Marissa," she yawned. "Oh damn! I need to get changed!" Marissa was upstairs in a flash. "Who was that?" Ryan asked. "Didn't you hear? It's Marissa," Seth replied. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Fine, she's Julie and Jimmy's daughter. She's staying with us for awhile," Seth explained. Before Ryan could ask why she was staying here, Marissa ran downstairs. "Hi," she said feeling more awake. Ryan looked at the clock. "OK, guys let's go," he announced. "Oh and Marissa, welcome to Newport," he smiled.

The three entered the school and approached Summer and Sadie. "Hello, my Summer," Seth said. "Hi Cohen," Summer said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sadie smiled at Ryan, who smiled back. "Who's your friend?" asked Sadie, clearly intimidtated by Marissa. "This is Marissa. She's ummm...living with us..." Seth said nervously, afraid of what Summer would think. Summer smiled. "Hi, Marissa, I'm Summer," she said. Marissa smiled back. "Well, my first class is english," she said. "So's mine," Summer and Ryan said at the same time. Sadie glared. "Ry, I was hoping that you could maybe walk me to class," she said. Ryan was stuck. He wanted to get to know Marissa a little more, but Sadie was his girlfriend. "Yeah, sure, see you in class," he said to Marissa and Summer.

After english, Summer and Marissa had lunch together. Summer was already growing quite fond of this girl. "I think it's really cool that you dance. None of the girls I know are good at anything other than shopping," Marissa laughed. "Yeah well, I've never had any dance training before, and it's unbeleivable that I got accepted. It's basically one big contest. I have my first practice tonight, but I have no clue where, the Dance Studio is," Marissa admitted. "Well, call me tonight! I know where it is! I'll take you, only if you don't mind me watching," Summer laughed. Marissa smiled gratefully. "Thanks Sum, and of coarse you can watch," she said. Summer was really starting to liek this girl. Well Sadie was her best friend, but only because their boyfriends were brothers, so they were always hanging out. Marissa's arrival was going to change a lot of things, Summer was sure of it.


	2. Fight

Summer was getting ready to go and get Marissa when she heard phone ring. "Hello?" she said into the phone as she applied mascara. "Hey, Sum, it's Sadie. Ryan's about to leave and I'm totally bored tonight. Wanna go shopping?" Sadie said knowing Summer wouldn't turn up the chance to go shopping. Or so she thought. "I would, but I'm busy with Marissa. Damn, I'm late, see you tomorrow," Summer quickly hung up the phone. Sadie scowled. Marissa had only just started school today, and already, was stealing her best friend. 

"Oh my God, I'm sorry I'm late!" Summer said as she barged into the Cohen's home. Marissa who was sitting in the kitchen gave a puzzled look. "Sum, my class doesn't start for another hour," Marissa explained. "Oh, well, that gives us an hour to hang out," Summer smiled. Marissa smiled in return. "Well, what do you want to do?" she asked. "Let's find Seth and you can witness me kicking his ass in video games," Marissa let out a laugh. "Sure. Oh and speak of the devil. Hi Seth," Marissa greeted as Seth walked into the kitchen with Ryan behind him. "Hey, Marissa. And hello my beautiful Summer," Seth gave Summer a kiss. "Hey, Cohen, Atwood," Summer said to the two boys. "Atwood?" Marissa questioned. "Oh, Ryan's adopted. His last names Atwood," Marissa nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Summer has a thing for calling people by their last name. Except Sadie," Seth informed. "You're totally right, Cohen. Marissa, what's you're last name?" Summer asked. "Cooper," Marissa replied simply. Summer thought for a second. "Coop. That will be your new nickname," she announced proudly. Marissa smiled. "Anywyas, to the living room!" Seth said! Summer and Marissa laughed and followed the boys into the living room.

Summer and Seth were sitting on the floor, really into the game. Ryan and Marissa were on the couch, extremly quiet. "So, when did the Cohen's adopt you?" Marissa suddeny asked. Ryan, releived that she broke the awkward silence, repleid, "I stole a car when I was sixteen, Sandy got me out of jeuvie and they adopted me," "Oh," Marissa said. "Well, not that I don't want you here, but why are you?" Ryan asked. "Well, I got into professional dance classes, here in Newport, so you're parents offered to let me stay here," Marissa explained. Ryan was intrigued. "Wow, that's really cool," he said. Marissa smiled as thanks. She looiked at the clock. "OH my God, Sum, we have to go!" Marissa said. Summer immdiatly dropped the controller. "Bye guys!" they said and Summer and Marissa ran out of the Cohen house, leaving a very confused Seth and Ryan.

"Ryan, man, we are in serious need of some Seth/Ryan time!" Seth said, sitting next to his brother. Ryan nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this. "So you and Saide are good?" Seth asked. Ryan nodded. "Yeah thigs are going well," he said kind of distracted. "Well, Marissa is really pretty," Seth said, because he noticed the way his brother looked at her. Marissa's name brought  
Ryan back from his thoughts. "Yeah, she is," he said. "Well, Her and Summer are getting pretty close. I mean Summer gave her a nick name. Sadie doesn't even have one," Seth said. Ryan nodded. Marissa was something else. And he wasn't going to deny it, he was starting to get feelings for her.

Summer's face was in awe as she watched Marissa dance. The class was just about over, and Marissa had danced hip hop, latin, conteporary and jazz all perfectly. Her teacher's face was almost as shocked as Summer's. "Well, guys that was awsome. See you next weekend for the first competition," the instructor said. "Oh my GOD that was amazing!" Summer said as her friend approached her. "Thanks, but it wasn't my best," MArissa admitted. "Well, honey. if you can do better, I'm totally coming to your competition next weekend! And I'll bring Seth. And I expect to see your best. Although it's hard to beleive you can do any better than that," Summer said. Marissa just smiled. Maybe Newport was a lot better than she thought.

The next day at lunch, Summer and Marissa joined Seth and Ryan at their table. "Hey, girls," Seth said. "Hi," Summer replied. Marissa and Ryan smiled at each other. This did not go unnoticed, by Summer. "Cohen I forgot my ice cream! Come with me and get it," Summer pleaded. Seth nodded and followed Summer. Ryan and Marissa were left alone. "So, where di you guys go yesterday? I didn't see you come back," Ryan asked. "Oh I went to my first dance class," Marissa said. "Oh. How did it go?" Ryan asked. "Good, I guess. Summer was completly blown away though," Marissa stated. Ryan smiled. "Well, I'd love to see you dance," he said. Marissa's face lit up. "I'd like that. I have my first competition on Saturday," she said. He smiled again. Everytime he did, it completely made her melt. 'stop it Marissa! he has a girlfriend!' she thought to herself. They sat for a few minutes just looking into eachother's eyes, neither finding the strength to look away.

Suddenly, Sadie interupted. "Hi, baby," she said suductivly, completly ignoring Marissa, as she sat next to Ryan and kissed him. "Hey," he replied. He then noticed Marissa's uncomfortable expression. "So Sadie, this weekend, I thought it'd be cool if we went to Marissa's dance competition. You know for support," Ryan said to his girlfriend. Sadie felt like punching Marissa in the face. 'What is so great about her? First she steals my best friend and now my boyfriend wants to see her more?' she thought angrily. But she pushed her anger aside and gave a fake smile. "Oh that sounds great," she said. Marissa noticed that Sadie was staring daggers at her. " Well, I'm gonna be late," Marissa got up flashed a smile, that didn't exactly hide her uncomfort, and left. Ryan watched her leave, knowing exactly what made her go, and it wasn't the time.

"Did you see that Cohen?" Summer asked as they headed back to the table. "See they way Coop and Ryan were eyeing each other? Yes, I noticed," Seth said. "First off, don't call her Coop, and second there are some definite sparks. I can sense it. Do you think Ryan would ever dump Sadie for Marissa?" Summer said. Seth thought about it. "I don't know. I mean, he really likes Sadie doesn't he?," he said. Seth then stuck his hand out. "Summer, my precious, would you join me in playing match maker?" he said. Summer playfully slapped him. "I don't know. I mean, I love Marissa, but like, Sadie's my best friend," she said. "Well, looks like I'm on my own," Seth said and walked back to Ryan and Sadie before Summer could argue with him.

"So are you guys going to Marissa's dance competition?" Seth asked. "Yeah. You guys have to come. She's amazing!" Summer added. Sadie put on another fake smile. "She's that good? Well, I'm excited to see her perform," Sadie said. Ryan noticed that Sadie's tone was full of sarcasm. "Sadie. It's not a secret. We know you don't want to go. If you're going to be like this, I suggest you just stay home," Ryan said as he got up and left. Sadie rolled her eyes. "Is that true? Why don't you want to see her? She's really good. You'll be very entertained, I promise," Summer said. "What's the big deal with this girl? Why do you guys always want to be near her. She may look like she's something special, but she's not!" Sadie yelled. People turned their heads to look, but she just ignored them. Summer then stood up. "What's your deal? We want to be around her because, she's funny, and interesting and she's the first girl in Newport I've met that's not totally plastic! And who the hell do you think you are to judge her? You don't even know her? Maybe if you would stop being so jealous of her, you'd know why we like her so much!" Summer yelled back. Sadie simply stared at her, shocked. Summer had never yelled at her before. Summer then grabbed Seth and left without a word.

Ryan was looking for Marissa in a hidden part of the parking lot, but when he found her, he didn't like what he saw. Volchok was cornering her, and Marissa was staring at him terrified. "Volchok," Ryan said as he approached them. Ryan noticed the look of relief that came over Marissa's face. "What do you want, lil bitch?" Volchok spat as Ryan got closer. "Back off her, man," Ryan said, which simply made Volchok take a step closer to Marissa. "Now if you'll get the hell away from us, we have some unfinished buisness to tend to," Volchok smiled slyly and started to move his hand up Marissa's skirt, while the other held her down. Marissa stood there, unable to do anything but squirm, until Ryan pulled Volchok off of her and punched him in the face. While Volchok was on the ground, Ryan grabbed Marissa's hand and ran. They stopped in front of the school. "Are you OK?" he asked, scanning her to make sure Volchok hadn't done anything to her before he got there. Marissa started to cry. Ryan simply pulled her into his arms and let her sob onto his shoulder. Suddenly, she said, "It's him," 


	3. Her Past

Ryan pulled away from Marissa and looked her in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Marissa wiped her tears away and led Ryan to a spot on the grass. "Three years ago, in freshmen year, we dated. Things were good for about a month or so and then he started getting into drugs. He got abusive and I couldn't do anything about it," she started, tears welling up in her eyes again. " And then one night, he called me over to his place. When I got there, he was totally stoned and he raped me," she cried hard onto Ryan's shoulder. "Then he disappeared. I thought it was over I thought he was out of my life!" she sobbed. Ryan put is arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

It hurt Ryan to hear this. It was hard for him to believe that such a beautiful, interesting girl like Marissa could ever have such an awful past. As far as Ryan was concerned, that bastard wasn't going near Marissa again. "Hey, listen to me," Ryan said gently as he brought Marissa's gaze to meet his. "I'll be here. Don't worry. That guy is going to stay away from you, I'm going to make sure of it," he assured her. Marissa looked at him. "I believe you. But, I'm scared. I know what he can do. He's smarter than he looks," she said, honestly. Ryan shook his head. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't come near you. I promise. I've dealt with his type before," Ryan said, giving her a reassuring smile. Marissa smiled back weakly. She trusted Ryan, but Volchok was smart. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was in the pool house, playing video games with Seth. Ryan had just explained the whole Marissa thing to him. "Oh my God. Well, at least she lives here. So it's easier to keep an eye on her," Seth said. Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I just don't want her to get hurt. I mean, this going to sound crazy, but I really care about her," he said. Seth's jaw dropped. "No way! Ryan Atwood likes Marissa Cooper!" Seth teased. Ryan dropped the controller from his hand. "What are you talking about Seth? I mean I care about her like a little sister," Ryan said, not too convincingly. Seth just smirked. "OK, buddy whatever you say," he said, focusing his attention back on the game.

Marissa and Summer were laughing and talking on Marissa's bed. "Oh man," Summer said as she calmed down. "I love hanging out with Cohen and Ryan, but you are too funny! This the best girl time ever!" Summer said. Marissa smiled. "Thanks. I definatly have to agree," she said. "Thanks a lot Marissa. You made me laugh so hard, I have to pee!" Summer said. "Oh Ok, the bathroom's just through that door," Marissa directed Summer. A few moments later, there was a knock on Marissa's door. "Come in," she said, only to have Sadie glaring at her. "Hey, Sa" Marissa was cut off. "Listen up, blondie. I don't know you and I don't want to know you, But I'm going to tell you right now to stay away from my friends and my boyfriend," Sadie said. "Well, that might be kind of hard since I live in the same house as your boyfriend, and Summer is always here because, her boyfriend also lives here," Marissa replied in a tone that could be used to talk to a five year old. Sadie thought for a second, absolutely hating the girl in front of her. "I don't care. Lock yourself in your room, do something, just don't talk to them anymore," and with that Sadie left, angrily.

Summer, who had heard the entire conversation, came out of the bathroom and hugged Marissa. "Oh that bitch so going to get slapped tomorrow. Don't listen to her," she said. Marissa nodded. "Yeah, she hasn't been to fond of me since I got here," Marissa said. Summer nodded. "I noticed that. But hey, I like you and so do Seth and Ryan. If she's going to be a total botch, her opinion doesn't matter," she reassured. Marissa smiled. Summer was right. Sadie was a bitch. And when Marissa looked at Summer, she could tell, that the petite brunette was thinking up a plan.


	4. Oh No She Didn't!

"Summer, you don't have to do this. I mean, Sadie's your best friend. You might regret this later," Marissa said after Summer had finished explaining her grand plot. Summer shook her head in reply. "No she's not my best friend. You are. She's just the bitch who's dating my boyfriend's brother. And speaking of Ryan, we have to tell him about you and Sadie's little chat," she said. "No way, Ryan cannot know. It'll totally ruin his relationship. Or he'll think that I'm overreacting," Marissa explained. "Trust me, Coop, if I tell him, he'll believe it. Me and him have been friends forever. Him and Sadie have only been dating a couple months. And besides, why wouldn't you want to ruin his relationship? I see the way you look at him. You are so into him!" Summer teased. Marissa's face turned a deep shade of red.

"No way I so don't like him. And even if I did, I have no chance. He seems to like Sadie a lot," Marissa said. "Doesn't look that way from the way he saved you form Volchok, AND the way he yelled at Sadie for you," Summer said. Marissa gave a confused look. "What do you mean yelled at Sadie for me?" she asked. Summer smiled. "Oh, well you see, Sadie is so jealous of you and when she heard us talking about your dance competition, she got totally bitchy and Ryan yelled at her saying that if she wasn't going to support you she shouldn't go at all and he left. Than of coarse I yelled at her too," Summer said. Marissa blushed again, but quickly changed the subject so Summer wouldn't see. "Well, let's get going to the theatre, I have to be there early," and her and Summer left for the Dance Competition, where Summer's plan would be put into action.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dropping Marissa off at the theatre, Summer went to Sadie's house. "Hey, Sum," Sadie said as she opened the front door. "Hey Sadie. I'm sorry for yelling at you. But I just felt so bad for Marissa, but I was wrong to choose her over you. You won't believe how annoying she is. And unfortunately I promised I'd be at her stupid little dance thingy, and I don't' want to face it alone. Please come with me?" Summer asked. Sadie looked behind her. "Umm, actually, me and Ryan were just going to a movie, but since you apologized, I guess we'll go, just because I'm that nice," Sadie said smirking. Just then, Ryan came to the front door. "Summer, hey, shouldn't you be at Marissa's dance contest?" he asked. Summer glared at him. "Yeah, I was just on my way. Sadie said you guys would come," she said as nicely as she could. Ryan and Sadie exchanged looks. "Well, I'm just going to go get changed, I'll be down in five minutes," Sadie said as she ran upstairs.

Summer then hit Ryan on the arm. "What are you thinking? I thought you were going to Marissa's dance contest? Not on a date with Sadie!" Summer hissed. Ryan, who was rubbing his arm, gave her a confused look. "Weren't you just dissing Marissa and explaining to Sadie how painful it was going to be watching her?" he asked. Summer rolled her eyes and pulled him outside and closed the door. "I was lying. I'm excited to see her. And weren't you the one who just yelled at Sadie for being a bitch to Marissa, and then saved her from the Volchok the man whore?" Summer asked. "Yeah. But then Sadie said that when she went to apologize to Marissa, Marissa said she didn't care about the apology and started yelling at her saying that she's going to steal her friends and stuff like that," Ryan explained.

Summer's jaw dropped. 'How dare she' she thought. "Why that little…" she fumed. "I know. I can't believe it either. I thought Marissa was cool," Ryan said. Summer hit his arm again. "Atwood, Sadie's lying! I was over at Marissa's and I went to the bathroom, and then I heard Sadie come in and start yelling at Marissa telling HER to stay away from US. I heard it with my own ears! Then I came up with this plan, that's why I was pretending to hate on Marissa. But now I need to think of something even worse now that I know what else she did," Summer almost yelled. Thank goodness she finished her rant, because the door opened and out came Sadie a couple of seconds later. Summer shot Ryan a look and led them to the car.


End file.
